earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Ted Grant 1
Characters * Ted Grant * Laurel Lance * Alan Scott * Giovanni Zatara * Jay Garrick Location * Alan Scott's Penthouse, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * January 6th 2017, 1735 Local Time VOX Archive * Ted Grant: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Uh... Hold on, Alan. We're not alone... * Alan Scott: Oh, calm down, Ted... I assure you, we're perfectly safe. footsteps, click * unison Laurel Lance: Surprise! Giovanni Zatara: Surprise! Jay Garrick: Surprise! * Ted Grant: chuckle A surprise party? What for? * Alan Scott: chuckle What else? Your birthday, old friend. * Ted Grant: My birthday? Wait... Oh, yeah... * Laurel Lance: chuckle You forgot your birthday? Again? * Ted Grant: It's easy to do when you've had as many as me. * Alan Scott: It's true... * Jay Garrick: Yeah, I don't even want to do the math on how old I am anymore... * Alan Scott: closes Well, how old do you feel, Ted? * Ted Grant: Honestly? I still feel like I'm in my thirties, Al. That magic in my blood and bones is still just as potent as ever. * Laurel Lance: footsteps It'd be nice of you to share that with some of us, Teddy. kiss on cheek Happy Birthday, Ted. * Ted Grant: I would if I could, Laurie... Say, maybe you should ask- Wait, she's not here, is she? * Alan Scott: Afraid not, pal. We invited her, but... * Ted Grant: sigh She's still probably mad at me. * Giovanni Zatara: Don't be so glum, pal. * Ted Grant: John, what are you doing here? Go spend your week of freedom with your daughter, man! * Giovanni Zatara: She's got her own life to live. I'll see her tonight, but I can't neglect my friends... What few I still have, that is. * Jay Garrick: Well said, John... except we're more than friends. In the Society, we're all more than friends. We're family. * Ted Grant: chuckle I'll drink to that! 7.3 seconds So... are there drinks? * Alan Scott: footsteps Of course. Just give me a moment. * Ted Grant: So... Uh... What's everyone bee up to lately? I feel like I don't see any of you that much, except Alan, that is. * Giovanni Zatara: You know me. I've mostly been under that helmet. * Jay Garrick: I just finished writing another book... but other than that, been teaching and training my new protege, Maxwell. * Ted Grant: Training? Is that what you call it now? Ha... Bring him to the gym, Jay. I'll give him some proper training. * Jay Garrick: chuckle That's kind of you to offer, Ted; but I'm not sure you can keep up with him in your old age. * Ted Grant: Ha! You speedsters might pose a bit of a challenge, but that didn't stop me from whooping your wrinkly old ass. * Jay Garrick: chuckle I went easy on you. * Ted Grant: Yeah? You want to go right now? Yeah... I didn't think so. chuckle How about you, Laurie? You want to wrestle? * Laurel Lance: scoff I'm still married, Ted... * Jay Garrick: sigh Yeah, trust me, Ted. You don't want to fight with a married woman. They always win. chuckle Always. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Jay Garrick and Laurel Lance. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Jay Garrick 1 and Oracle Files: Giovanni Zatara. * Jay has been training Max West as a speedster. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ted Grant (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ted Grant/Appearances Category:Laurel Lance/Appearances Category:Alan Scott/Appearances Category:Giovanni Zatara/Appearances Category:Jay Garrick/Appearances Category:Nodell Tower Penthouse/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:The Society/Appearances